


К слову о вампирском обаянии

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего они любят топтаться по мозолям друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К слову о вампирском обаянии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Иногда Уилл Циммерман думал, что отличие нового Убежища от старого только в территории, через которую приходится сломя голову бежать, когда что-то случается. И технологии Праксиса это, как ни странно, только усложняли: вагончики на магнитной тяге напоминали вечно забитые лифты в торговых центрах, где тебя оттесняют к стенке и надо с боем прорываться на свой этаж. Только здесь, если тебя по ошибке утащило в другую сторону, спуститься на эскалаторе не получится. Надо или снова запихиваться в вагончик, или идти пешком. 

Другой загадочной особенностью было то, что раньше, когда все Убежище помещалось в одном особняке, коридоры, в общем-то, пустовали и по ним можно было пройти, ни с кем не столкнувшись. А сейчас ты постоянно натыкался на пару-другую абнормалов, которые тоже куда-то спешили. Циммерман надеялся найти простое и прозаичное объяснение, вроде того, что количество жителей увеличилось, но пока ему было не до этого. Когда Магнус говорила о том, что его не повысят, она не шутила. Уилл даже иногда чувствовал себя так, будто его понизили: ему предоставили разбирать архивные данные и переводить их в цифровую форму. На вопрос, почему бы этим не заняться Генри, последовал ответ, что тот и так занят, поддерживая и настраивая новую систему. 

— Извините, что опоздал, – выдохнул Уилл на входе в конференц-зал.

Когда он увидел, что там, кроме него, только двое и они не выглядят слишком взволнованными, то понял, что зря торопился. Магнус заняла одно из мест за овальным столом и смотрела на Уилла со своей обычной полуулыбкой, когда непонятно, то ли она его так одобряет, то ли умиляется, как ребенку, то ли просто думает о чем-то своем; а Генри, с неизменной кружкой кофе, опирался на стол напротив начальницы. В воздухе перед ними плавали изображения: какие-то фото и видео.

— Мог не спешить, – заметила Хелен.

Уилл уже оценил то, что транслировалось системами конференц-зала.

— Это, – он кивнул на фотографии окровавленных останков, – стоит того, чтоб спешить.  
— Это, – нарочито выделила первое слово Магнус, передразнивая Уилла, - уже произошло, от двух минут ничего бы не изменилось.  
— Прости, но у пришедшего мне сообщения была пометка «Срочно».

 

Это действительно было так. Для упрощения коммуникации все сотрудники и жители Убежища получили нечто, внешне напоминающее обычные наручные часы с таким количеством встроенных устройств, что обо всех знал, наверное, один только Генри. Уилл уже разобрался, что там есть часы, калькулятор, термометр, система мгновенной передачи сообщений в пределах Убежища, фонарик и будильник. Генри еще не определился с тем, как это назвать, и Уилл от всей души наделся, что вариант «часы-коммуникатор», предложенный, кажется, МакРеем, приживется. Потому что в плане названий гениальный оборотень отличался просто ужасающей изобретательностью. 

— Сорри, чувак, – Генри хлопнул себя по лбу, – это я вчера в настройках копался. Сделал так, чтоб все сообщения, высланные из конференц-зала, помечались как срочные.

Прежде, чем Уилл успел ответить, что думает на счет некоторых личностей, которые дорвались до новых игрушек, Магнус сказала:  
— В любом случае, ты уже здесь. Так что займешься.

Она кивнула в сторону фотографий и прокручивающегося по новому кругу видео, судя по качеству, снятого на мобильный телефон: темный лес, непонятное быстрое движение и хорошо различимые яркие глаза.

— Ладно. – Уилл отодвинул еще один стул и тоже сел. – Но что это?  
— Пантера, – ответил Генри.  
— Хорошо, – Циммерман кивнул, – а какое отношение к обычным животным имеем мы?  
— Она не обычная, – ответила Магнус.

Она несколькими движениями убрала видео и фотографии и поменяла их на средневековые гравюры и изображения гербов со странным зверем, стоящим на задних лапах и выдыхающим огонь.

— Это вид абнормалов, не имеющий никакого отношения к кошачьим, но принимаемый средневековыми геральдиками за пантер.   
— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что все те монстры, которых выдумывали для изображения на гербах…

Магнус наградила его очередным насмешливым взглядом.

— После стольких лет, Уилл, ты еще задаешь подобные вопросы?

Генри кашлянул.

— Судя по всему, одна или две сбежали во время транспортировки на черный рынок, и пока их не отловил кто-то другой…  
— Ясно, - кивнул Уилл, - только я до сих пор занимаюсь архивами, если их перепору…

Договорить ему не дали.

— Когда вы с Генри вернетесь – займешься снова, архивы не сбегут, – «обрадовала» его Уилла Магнус.  
— Мы с Генри? – переспросил Уилл. – А как насчет Кейт… и… кхм… тебя?  
— Я уезжаю в Портленд через пару часов.  
— Там что-то произошло? – удивился Уилл. – Потому что я не слышал о какой-либо активности абнормалов в Портленде.  
— Это не дела Убежища.  
— Правда? А что такое? Или это личное?  
— Да, - ответила Магнус, – личное.  
— Замечательно, – Уилл всплеснул руками, – как только у тебя свидание – все должны молча радоваться и брать на себя твою работу. При этом для остальных никаких поблажек, «Убежище прежде всего» и прочее…

Он сразу понял, что перегибает палку, но не мог остановиться. Его злило то, что он всегда оказывается последним, кто узнает о происходящем, что его молча отодвигают в сторону, стоит произойти чему-то, что, по мнению Магнус, не его дело, и при этом, как только нужно сделать нудную, неприятную работу, его зовут в первых рядах. 

— Хорошо, – резко ответила Магнус, – если ты хочешь знать – Эшли в Портленде. Она спаслась тогда и только сейчас дала о себе знать.

По ее холодному голосу Уилл понял, что лучше не спорить, но не мог не уточнить детали.

— А что она делает именно в Портленде?  
— Как оказалось, работает на своего старшего брата. Точнее, младшего, но он старше физически. Рассказать подробности?  
— Старш… Что? Нет, не хочу знать.

Генри подозрительно закашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Магнус уже снова мирно улыбалась, и Уилл опасливо на нее посмотрел.

— Ладно, – сказал он.–- А почему не может Кейт?

Сдаваться Циммерман не собирался. Ему не хотелось ехать в лес и гоняться там за пантерами.

Пусть Кейт до сих пор злилась на него. Уилл вполне понимал, за что. Действительно, он, изучив обычаи херусан, мог догадаться, что вспыхнувшие к Гэррису чувства не были настоящими. Он, в целом, думал над этим, но Кейт казалась ему счастливой. И она оставалась бы такой и дальше, не случись обвала и выброса адреналина, который перекрыл действие физиологии Гэрриса и излучение ритуального браслета. Так что Кейт Фриландер расторгла помолвку и вернулась назад, на поверхность. И точно могла заняться пантерами. Это же никак не относилось к ее злобе по отношению к некоему доктору Циммерману, который решил, что лучше пусть она будет счастлива в браке, чем бы ни были вызваны чувства к мужу, нежели страдает в одиночестве.

— Кейт ведь может, – сказал Уилл, – верно?  
— Так Тесла же приехал, – ответил вместо начальницы Генри. – Или собирался…  
— Как раз должен был, – кивнула Магнус. 

Уилл не совсем понял, к чему это все было сказано.

— То есть он может поехать с нами? – опасливо уточнил он.

Представлять, что гениальный вампир будет бегать по лесу, охотясь на геральдического монстра, было странно. Разве что если Тесла проиграл какое-то пари.

— Нет, это значит, что Кейт не может, – ответила Магнус.

Диалог для Уилла потерял вообще всякую связность и осмысленность. Ладно, было бы понятно, что Генри не может заняться делом из-за приезда Теслы – будет занят попытками собрать очередную Машину Судного Дня, ну или нечто подобное. Было бы понятно, если бы Магнус не могла – она бы мешала Генри с Теслой собрать очередную Машину Судного Дня. Но причем тут Кейт?

— А причем тут Кейт? – вслух задал вопрос Уилл.  
— Так, чувак, ты что, не знаешь? – спросил Генри.  
— О чем? – чувствуя, что начинает закипать, поинтересовался Уилл.  
— Чу-у-вак! – восторженно протянул Генри.

Циммерман посмотрел на Магнус, надеясь, что хоть кто-то в этом сумасшедшем доме объяснит ему происходящее.

— Они встречаются, – просто ответила она, – уже около трех месяцев.

Сумасшествие набирало обороты. Кейт вернулась полгода назад, буквально через месяц после того, как новая сеть Убежищ полностью заработала. И получается, что половину этого срока…

«Бред какой-то», - подумал Уилл. Конечно, он наблюдал пару раз, как эти двое беседовали… С учетом того, что Тесла стал наведываться в Убежище подозрительно часто даже для него... Но представить их вместе в образе парочки было нереально. Хотя, может, все дело в том, что сам Уилл уже полгода не разговаривал с Кейт.

— Так, - сказал он, – это потом.   
— Именно, – кивнула Магнус, – сначала – пантеры. Отправляетесь вечером, они наиболее активны после захода солнца.  
— А не разумнее, – спросил Уилл, – идти днем? В смысле, когда они неактивны.  
— Пантеры укрываются так, что вы их не выследите. В целом они безобидны.  
Циммерман красноречиво покосился на снова вернувшееся и прокручивающееся раз за разом видео.  
— Безобидны? – спросил он.  
— Их напугали, – ответила Магнус.  
— Веселая будет ночь, – сказал Генри.

***

 

Она не собиралась его встречать. Совсем не собиралась. Еще чего. Просто решила проводить до входа и убедиться, что Никола придет именно в Убежище, а не будет бродить по тоннелям. А то мало ли – придет в голову очередная светлая мысль, и где-то здесь откроется портал в измерение разумных грибов и человекорыб, которые захотят захватить Землю и установить на ней свое вечное владычество.

— Хорошие сапожки, – сказал Тесла. – Специально под цвет глаз подбирала?  
— Они ярко-красные.  
— Я и говорю.

По поводу резиновых сапог над Кейт еще никто не издевался, по крайней мере, из тех, кто регулярно выходил из Убежища. Все входы располагались под землей, в тоннелях, проложенных под городом. То есть, попросту говоря, в канализации. Из тех, кого знала Кейт, одна Магнус умудрялась пройти здесь, не заляпавшись ничем. Еще Никола. Видимо, это была какая-то супер-способность, выработавшаяся под действием вампирской крови.

Кейт и Тесла шли рядом, и она видела свежие пятна на своих сапогах, а на его туфлях и брюках ничего такого не было.

— Что-то ты не очень похож на тех самых аристократичных вампиров, о которых так любишь рассказывать, - сказала Кейт. – Внешне немного смахиваешь, а поведением тянешь скорее на ребенка из ясельной группы детского сада.  
— Ну… Ты тоже не прекрасная, юная дева, угодившая в сети, расставленные древним, хитроумным вампиром.

Кейт фыркнула.

— Ты, - продолжил свою мысль Никола, - даже на Беллу Свон не похожа.  
— Давай считать, что я Баффи.  
— Скорее Фейт, - сказал Тесла и добавил вполголоса, как будто самому себе, но так, чтоб и ей было слышно: – Тюрьма по тебе плачет, так точно.

Кейт ударила его локтем по ребрам. Никола мог бы перехватить ее руку, увернуться или не обратить на это внимания – вряд ли он даже по-настоящему почувствовал удар, но вместо этого Тесла изобразил жуткую боль, скривившись.

— Это насилие! – заявил он. – Насилие разрушает отношения!  
— Отношения разрушает то, что после каждой твоей фразы я не знаю, что мне делать: то ли посмеяться, то ли дать тебе по шее, – ответила Кейт мрачно.  
— Можешь попробовать совместить.

Набирая код на двери и подставляя глаз под сканер сетчатки, Кейт подумала, что «отношения», наверное, не совсем то слово, которое можно использовать, описывая их с Николой. Это больше походит на постоянное подшучивание и доведение друг друга до белого каления, которое потом спонтанно перетекает в потасовку, где Тесла явно поддается, чтоб ненароком не убить ее, а потом, не менее спонтанно, в секс. 

Самое смешное, что, кажется, обоим это полностью подходило в том виде, в котором существовало.

Как правильно называть происходящее между ними, Кейт понятия не имела, каждый раз хотела обсудить этот вопрос с Николой и каждый раз умудрялась не успеть до того момента, как он в очередной раз уезжал.

— Ты сразу в лабораторию? – спросила Кейт. – Генри как раз доводит проект часов-коммуникаторов до идеала.  
— Успею, – небрежно ответил Никола.

Они миновали дверь. Здесь уже чувствовалось дуновение воздуха со стороны Убежища и тихий гул, который еще не распался на отдельные звуки.  
— Будь мы в городе, – продолжил Тесла, – я бы позвал тебя в ресторан или хотя бы кафе, но сейчас могу предложить только посидеть среди гидропонных насаждений с бокалом чего-нибудь.  
— С чашкой кофе, – поправила Кейт, – у меня ночью охота. Магнус собиралась поручить это Уиллу и Генри, но я лучше с ними поеду.  
— Ну да-а-а, – протянул Никола, – куда им без хрупкой женщины.  
— Сейчас получишь, - замахнулась на него Кейт.

Никола ухмыльнулся.

— Ну не здесь же! Я понимаю, что ты скучала, но дети же увидеть могут, – а потом уже серьезно спросил: – Что с этими двумя… коллегами?  
— С Генри все нормально, – ответила Кейт, – а с Уиллом я все так же не разговариваю. И не надо об этом, ладно?  
— Как скажешь.

С месяц назад они уже говорили на тему всего, что произошло с Кейт. Гэррис, Полая Земля, друзья и коллеги, которые не обратили внимания на резкие изменения в ней, а самое главное – Уилл, который все понял, но молчал... Обидное осознание, что всем, по большому счету, на нее наплевать. Это был даже и не разговор, а почти бессвязный словесный поток со стороны Кейт, который Николе пришлось выслушать. Они сидели в одной из пустующих в тот час комнат отдыха, светлой, заполненной круглыми диванами и подушками, с книжными полками и столиками вдоль стен, и все это давило своей несуразностью и несоответствием внутреннему состоянию. Как будто кровавые убийства поместили в празднично слащавый мир детской книжки. Высказавшись, Кейт вскочила с места, извинилась и сбежала. Ей меньше всего хотелось выслушивать сочувственные слова, которые неминуемо за этим последовали бы. В некоторых вопросах бессмертный вампир и гений Никола Тесла ничем не отличался от сотен тысяч землян мужского пола. А воспитание, пусть и несколько стершееся со временем, просто обязало бы его утешить печалящуюся девицу, в роли которой выступала никто иная, как Кейт Фриландер.

Потому все последующие разговоры, так или иначе касающиеся темы Полой Земли и пребывания в ней, пресекались на корню. Во избежание неловкой ситуации.

С гидропонными насаждениями не получилось, потому что монстр кофейного производства, улучшенный Генри в порыве творческого вдохновения, наотрез отказывался выдавать Кейт то, что она хотела. Он вообще отказывался выдавать ей что-либо.

Наблюдая за ее страданиями и танцами вокруг кофеварки, Никола молча оттеснил Кейт в сторону, налил воду и нажал несколько кнопок.

— Тебе с сахаром? Сливки надо? – спросил он. – Крепкий или не очень?  
— Нет. С сахаром, – ответила Кейт, – крепкий. Очень.

Через полминуты она уже держала в руках чашку.

— Спасибо. Похоже, эта штука работает только с теми, у кого IQ двести и выше. А прочих просто игнорирует.

Никола кашлянул.

— Сто пятьдесят.  
— Что? – не поняла Кейт.  
— Мой уровень IQ – сто пятьдесят, – ответил Никола. – Какой у Генриха, не знаю.  
— Вау… кхм… не очень внушительный, - не могла промолчать Кейт.

Никола посмотрел на нее так, будто собирался укусить. При учете его вампирской природы, это была крайне неприятная перспектива.

— Ладно-ладно, поняла, размер не имеет значения.  
— Женщины, – вздохнул Никола, – хочешь как лучше, варишь им кофе, открываешь секреты, душу, практически наизнанку выворачиваешься, а они отвечают тебе черной неблагодарностью. Кстати, заметь, никакие твои размеры я не критикую.  
— Так и я не критикую, – ответила Кейт. – Свои размеры не критикую, в смысле, они у меня вполне нормальные. Никто не жаловался, по крайней мере.  
— Это мы сейчас о чем, Кетрин?

Она отпила кофе, давая себе время, чтоб обдумать следующую реплику. Похоже, ее замечание по поводу IQ сильно зацепило Николу, нужно было выбирать слова осторожнее. Не то чтобы она так боялась повредить его толстую, непробиваемую шкуру, но и ругаться не в шутку, а всерьез не хотелось. Это бы сильно испортило день и вечер. Не говоря уже о том, что лишило бы отличного секса, как минимум на ближайшее время. Поэтому Кейт выбрала нейтральную тему.

— Интересно, – сказала она, – а как там твоя работа? Выделил ген вампиризма?

Никола сразу приосанился.

— Видишь ли, - он многозначительно посмотрел вверх, – вампиризм – это не какой-то единственный ген. По большему счету, ни один вид абнормалов не определяется просто геном, это было бы странно, согласись.

Кейт кивнула, хотя ей было, по большому счету, все равно – один ген или нет, главное, что Никола больше не делал обиженного лица.

— Вампиризм – это набор целого ряда показателей, но в случае с моим видом и видом Хелен есть пикантная подробность…  
— Пикантная? – скептически переспросила Кейт.  
— Интересная, можно сказать, прости за оговорку, – Тесла ухмыльнулся. – Так вот, основная часть генов, определяющих наши способности, рецессивные. Вероятность того, что они будут у человека, пусть и «спящие», – примерно один к семи миллиардам двадцати семи миллионам тысяче восьмистам…  
— Не выпендривайся, – фыркнула Кейт, – на Земле населения меньше.  
— Я говорю о том же. Повторить такое сочетание можно только путем долгого селекционного отбора…  
— Людей? – уточнила Кейт. – Селекционного отбора людей?  
— А ты предлагаешь кроликов? Кроликов-вампиров?

Кейт почувствовала, что закипает.

— Мы о людях говорим! – сказала она резко. – Живых!  
— Ага, – ее вспышка не вызвала никакой реакции, Никола оставался все так же задумчив, – именно. Теперь ты понимаешь, в чем проблема? Селекция среди человеческого населения – крайне сложный процесс.

Именно то, что он не повысил голос в ответ, несколько остудило пыл Кейт. Действительно, с такой точки зрения вампиры, да и вид Магнус, обречены… Хотя и неприятно думать, что для некоторых они просто генетический материал, с которым сложно работать.

— Да… Пожалуй, понимаю, – сказала Кейт, – спасибо за лекцию.

Начинать спор о моральности и этичности ей не хотелось. Точнее, хотелось, но она понимала, что он ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

— Ты надолго в Убежище? – спросила Кейт вместо этого.  
— Завтра с утра у меня самолет, – Никола лукаво улыбнулся. – Есть планы?

«Мне нужно с тобой поговорить о наших отношения», - подумала Кейт, но вслух этого не сказала. Фраза звучала штампованно и глупо. Может, она до вечера придумает что-то получше?

— Планы у меня всегда есть, – сказала Кейт. – Вопрос в том, включают ли они тебя?  
— Давай те, что включают, – ответил Никола. – Перечисли варианты, а я выберу.

Кейт фыркнула, почти подавившись остатками кофе.

— Может, тебе списком, в трех экземплярах?  
— Господи, – картинно схватился за голову Тесла, – никогда не любил бюрократию. Она причиняет мне страдания.  
— Ну, может, ты мазохист?  
— Кетрин, – прочувственно сказал Никола, – ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Я полагал, что ты уже успела неплохо разобраться в моих предпочтениях.  
— Откуда я могу быть уверена? – спросила Кейт. – Может, ты от меня что-то скрываешь.

Никола сделал шаг к ней, вынул из ее пальцев чашку и поставил ее к кофеварке. Все это – не проронив ни слова. Кейт хотела спросить, не случилось ли с ним чего, но осеклась, только глянув на его абсолютно непроницаемое, серьезное лицо.

А когда он подошел к ней, положил ладонь ей на плечо и аккуратно взял Кейт за подбородок, мысли из ее головы унеслись прочь, как будто их сдуло шквальным ветром. Последняя – о том, что писатели современных и не очень мистических романов зря наделяют вампиров холодными руками и телами и просто никогда с ними не встречались – сиротливо покрутилась в мозгу еще несколько минут, а после тоже исчезла.

Потом, обдумывая все это, Кейт спрашивала себя: можно ли считать новой вехой в отношениях то, что они обошлись без традиционной прелюдии, вроде взаимных подколок и ее попыток дать чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове слишком наглому и слишком умному вампиру? Другой вопрос – «Не заходил ли кто на кухню?» – тоже несколько беспокоил Кейт, потому что они с Николой были явно слишком увлечены и могли этого просто не заметить. Утешало только то, что они были во внутренней кухне сотрудников Убежища, а эти суровые люди повидали всякое. Если кто и заглядывал, то вреда его психике увиденное не причинило бы.

***

 

Уилл задумчиво созерцал кучу «совершенно необходимых вещей», в которую Генри постоянно добавлял что-то еще. Здесь было оружие, как шоковое, так и огнестрельное, сетки, ловушки, бронежилеты разных конфигураций; Циммерман вроде даже различил медвежий капкан.

— Чего-то не хватает? – спросил Генри.  
— Умывальника, – сказал Уилл, – а еще нунчак и… Я не вижу раций.

Генри постучал по часам-коммуникатору.

— В них собственный источник питания, – сказал он, – хватит на триста часов. Нам больше не нужны рации.  
— А может, все-таки возьмем? – осторожно предложил Уилл. – Не то чтобы я не доверял твоему техническому гению, но тем не менее.

Генри собирался что-то ответить, даже набрал воздуха, но в лабораторию вошла Кейт.

— Привет, ребята, – сказала она, – я искала вас в оружейной, но Магнус сказала, что… Мать вашу, это действительно то, о чем я думаю?  
— Снайперская винтовка ОРСИС Т-5000, – гордо ответил Генри, – с моими модификациями.

Кейт скептически посмотрела сначала на него, потом на винтовку; Уилл подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Я думала, – сказала Кейт, – мы идем на в целом безвредных абнормалов и нам не нужно тащить с собой арсенал. Тем более результат труда русских оружейников.  
— Что тебе не нравится? – насупился Генри. – У них отличное оружие.  
— Отличное русское оружие с твоими модификациями? Извини, но я немного побаиваюсь.  
— У тебя слишком предвзятое отношение!  
— Тихо! – рявкнул Уилл.

Кейт и Генри синхронно повернулись к нему, и он почувствовал себя несколько неловко. Даже мимолетно пожалел, что поменял очки на линзы, сейчас он бы спокойно их снял и протирал, обдумывая, что сказать дальше. А так пришлось импровизировать.

— Во-первых, нам действительно не нужно столько оружия. Во-вторых, Кейт, разве ты идешь с нами?  
— Конечно, Уилл, – ответила она. – Чувствую, вы без меня наломаете дров.

Она выглядела абсолютно спокойной и собранной, но избегала смотреть на Циммермана.

— Ты идешь с нами? – переспросил Генри. – Супер!

Он перевел взгляд с нее на Уилла, нахмурился и, буркнув что-то невразумительное о том, что ему нужно идти, но он будет на связи, сбежал из лаборатории.

— Уж в чем Генри не откажешь, – заметила Кейт, – так это в тактичности. Хоть и странной.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал Уилл.

Она в первый раз посмотрела на него.

— Ну… Давай поговорим.  
— Кейт, – начал Уилл, – я понимаю, что ты все еще не простила меня, и я искренне сожалею о том, что был невни…  
— Проехали, – перебила она.  
— В смысле?  
— В том самом. Я примерно знаю, о чем ты будешь говорить: ты думал, что мне так будет лучше, не был уверен, что со мной происходит, и прочая, и прочая.

Кейт помотала головой.

— Все, – сказала она, – давай считать, что ты все это сказал, я ответила, что все понимаю, но не уверена, когда смогу тебе полностью доверять, и остальное, что принято говорить в таких ситуациях.

Уилл поджал губы.

— Ну, если хочешь...  
— Господи, – простонала Кейт.

Она села на ближайший стол, чуть сдвинув инструменты Генри.

— Послушай, – сказала она, – чего ты хочешь? Простить я тебя еще не простила, но нам нужно дальше как-то жить и работать. Ты облажался, я была не лучше. Давай считать, что мы обо всем этом уже поговорили, поплакались друг другу, обнялись и можем перейти к следующей стадии. Идет?

Уилл сдвинул инструменты Генри еще дальше и сел рядом с Кейт. Он ждал, что она отодвинется или уйдет, но та только посмотрела на него немного недовольно.

— Хорошо, – сказал Циммерман, – пусть так. Но боюсь, что ты снова оказалась в похожей ситуации.  
— Похожей? – не поняла Кейт. – Ты о чем?  
— Тесла, – пояснил Уилл. – Ты и Тесла? Правда?

Кейт соскочила на пол и прошлась по лаборатории.

— Ну… да.

Уилл видел, как напряглась ее спина, когда он сказал:  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Я тебе не дочь, чтоб спрашивать, что тебе нравится, а что нет. И не сестра.

Она повернулась к нему и сложила руки на груди.

— Я и не спрашивал в прошлый раз, – сказал Уилл. – Просто радовался, что ты счастлива. И чем это закончилось?  
— Это другое, – огрызнулась Кейт. – Тогда на меня действовали херусанская физиология и излучение браслета.  
— А как насчет вампирского обаяния? – предположил Уилл. – Или будешь говорить, что его не существует?  
— Может, и существует, – не стала спорить Кейт, – но за Николу я не собираюсь выходить замуж.

Уилл вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Николу? – спросил он.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне называть своего любовника по фамилии?  
— Я не хочу этого знать, – поднял руки Уилл, – совсем не хочу. И не хочу даже представлять себе.

Кейт улыбнулась и опустила руки.

— Я не знаю, что происходит между нами, – сказала она. – Не понимаю. И не совсем уверена, что пойму.  
— Мы же о Тесле говорим? – уточнил Уилл. – Том самом, что при каждой встрече флиртует с Магнус?  
— Он флиртует с ней уже сто лет, - сказала Кейт, – а если по временной линии Магнус – все двести. Они флиртовали до моего рождения и будут делать это после того, как я, ты, Генри, да вообще все мы, умрем от старости.

Уилл тоже поднялся со стола и подошел к Кейт.

— Звучит довольно печально, – сказал он.  
— Да, – она кивнула, – но когда я говорю с ним, мне вовсе не печально. Когда я просто рядом с ним, мне как-то… не знаю, лучше, что ли?  
— Никаких сомнений? – спросил Уилл. – Ни угрызений совести, ни переживаний о будущем?

Кейт передернула плечами.

— Да, что-то такое есть. Это что, действие вампирской физиологии?  
— Не думаю, – покачал головой Уилл, – скорее – человеческой. Нам всем нужно, чтоб кто-то обращал на нас внимание.

В ответ на это Кейт скривилась.

— Только не надо всей этой психологической муры, – сказала она.  
— Ты же поняла мою мысль.  
— Не совсем поняла, о какой именно мысли ты говоришь. Ну, кроме того, что ты принципиально не одобряешь Николу.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Давай считать, – сказал он, – что я тебя предупредил. И потом – без обид, идет?  
— Идет, – согласилась Кейт.

От дверей раздалось деликатное покашливание.

— Вы закончили? – спросил Генри. – Потому что если да, то у нас еще полно работы. Мы даже не разобрали снаряжение, с которым пойдем, а солнце уже село.  
— Ты его слышала, – сказал Уилл, – давай работать.


End file.
